Brittany's Dare
by Victory's Wonder
Summary: Jeanette dares Brittany to ask Alvin out on a date,and Alvin says yes.  Revised and updated
1. The Dare!

**Okay, I updated the story. I thought it needed to be fixed up soooo I fixed it. I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, but I wish I did.**

**Chapter 1**

''Dave can I have a dollar?''

''No Alvin!''

''Please!''

''No!!''

Please!''

''No! Alvin for the last time NO... now go do your your homework... Now!''

''Fine I'll go away... I'll leave!'' he said with anger in his voice!

''Alvinnn!!!''

''Music to my ears.'' Alvin said to himself with sarcasm. Alvin's phone rang.

''Hello?''

''Hay.. Alvin.. um, I was wondering if.... you would, maybe, like to go out sometime.. just as friends! Nothin' more_.(clears throat)_So wat do ya say?''

''Sure,no problem Britt... how about sevenish. I'll come pick you up.''

''Really! I mean...cool, that'll be great, well, see ya.''

''Bye.''

***Back at the Miller's house***

Brittany just stared into space thinking about what she just did. Why did she do that? She just asked out Alvin Seville! And he said YES!

''Well, what did he say?!'' Jeanette asked excited.

''He said.....yeah.'' she replied flatly. But in her mind she was screaming _Yes, yes, yes!_

''Are you glad I dared you to ask him out or not?''

''What if he finds out it was a dare!?'' she didnt want their friendship to be ruined. He would probably never talk to her!

''He won't as long as you keep your mouth shut about this... got it!'' Jeanette said pointing her finger at her sister.

''Got it!'' Brittany said. _I hope._

***At the Seville's house***

'I got a date with Bittany.'' Alvin thought.

''Wait a second!'' said Alvin accidentally out loud.

''I have a DATE with BRITTANY!!!!!''

_**OoO a few moments later OoO**_

''Alvin are you OK?" asked his youngest brother,Theodore.

''Wha... what happened?'' he asked looking aroung curiously.

''Well.. you sort of.. you know... fainted.''

''Oh. Oops.'' He rubbed the back of his head.

''Yeah... but for a minute or two I thought you were dead!''

Alvin giggled at that response. _That sounds just like Theo._ Alvin thought.

**Alright, not many changes but farther in the story I changed a few things. **

**Well what do you think?**

**Do you...**

**like it?**

**love it?**

**hate it?**

**Review review review!**


	2. Gettin' Ready

**Chapter 2 has a little changes. Not as many as Chapter 3. Still don't own Avin and the Cipmunks or The Chipettes, and still wish I did.**

**Chapter 2**

***Seville's house***

''Simon!'' yelled Alvin.

Simon was sitting on his bed reading Twilight. _(He wanted to know what the big deal was.)_

''Si... where are you?!''

Simon was laughing at the sight of his brother yelling and looking for something he thought was important. He had ran past Simon's room three times not noticing he was there.

''In here, Alvin!'' he motioned for Alvin to come in.

''Oh...'' When he finally got in there he asked, ''Have you seen my good, black shirt? I really need it!''

''I think I saw it in your closet Alvin.'' Simon stated being a smart ass.

''Thanks.'' he said rudely.

''Why do you need it anyways?''

''Well, i'm..going on a date with Brittany.'' Alvin responded while looking through his closet. His clothes were everywhere. _I need to clean this up._

''Oh well don't let me mess this up for you.... i'm sure you'll do that all on your own.'' said Simon laughing at every word. _He is so going to ruin this!_

''Simon that's so funny I forgot to laugh.''

Alvin found his shirt in the closet and began putting it on.

***Miller's house***

''Brittany, relax it will be fine.'' said Jeanette trying to calm Brittany down.

''I hope your right...I feel like I could puke.''

''Here... wear your pink tube looks great on you!'' said Eleanore. She handed Brittany her shirt.

''Thanks.''

''Britt its almost seven. Do you think you can hold it together for half an hour?'' Jeanette asked.

''I think so... i'll be right back. I need to change.''

When Brittany came back, she was wearing her pink tube top, blue jean shorts that came an inch above her knee, and her pink and black shoes. She also had her hair tied in a high ponytail.

''Wow! Britt,you look amazing!'' exclamed Eleanore.

''Are you kidding...''

_**-knock , knock , knock-**_

''He's here!'' Eleanore yelled.

Jeanette opened the door and found Alvin standing there holding a single rose.

''Is Britt ready?'' he asked. Jeanette stepped aside to let him inside.

''Yup she sure is!'' Then Brittany walked over.

''Hey Alvin.'' said Brittany.

''You look amazing Brittany!'' Alvin managed to speak. He handed her the rose. She gave it to Eleanore to put in a vase.

He lead Brittany to the car and opened her door for her. Brittany blushed as she sat down. Alvin was acting so.. so.. sweet.

''You ready to go?''

Brittany responded with a nod. Alvin started up the car and began driving.

''Sure am... so... where are we going?''

''Well, I was thinking of going to the theater. You want to?'' he asked.

''Sure. That sounds great.''

**Okaaaaay... that was mah chapter.**

**Whatcha think?**

**Tell me! I'm dying to know!**


	3. On A Date

**Here it is. Still no own, aand still wishing.**

**Chapter 3**

Brittany was staring out of the car window.

''So...what movie do you want to see?'' Alvin asked.

''What? Oh... uh, um... I don't care.'' Brittany was caught off gaurd by the question.

''Scary Movie 4, Valentines Day, or Marley and Me?''

''How about... Marley and Me?'' she asked.

''Alright. I heard it's a good movie. Funny and sad.''

''That's what I heard. When it first came out, I wanted to watch it so badly!''

Alvin chuckled at her responce.

He pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. He got out and walked to Brittany's side and opened her door.

''Thanks.'' she blushed.

*At the theater*

Alvin and Brittany decided to share a coke, and buy a medium popcorn. They took their seats and the movie started.

Brittany laughed through most of the movie until the end. She almost cried when Marley died but held it together so she wouldn't mess up her make-up.

Alvin faked a yawn and put his arm around her.

Brittany looked over at him. He turned his head to look at her so she turned back toward the screen. Alvin snickered a little.

*In the car*

''So...did you like the movie?'' Alvin asked.

''Like it... I loved it!.'' Brittany gushed.

''It was funny.''

Alvin pulled in to the drive and opened her door again. They walked up the steps and stopped at the door.

''Well, I kinda wanted to do something else.''

Brittany stepped closer to Alvin so they were nose-to-nose.

''Uh, um...'' was his only responce.

Brittany crashed her lips onto Alvin's. She snaked her hands on his shoulders and criss-crossed them. He put his hands on her hips. After about a minute they broke away.

''Wow!'' exclaimed Alvin.

''Wow!'' Brittany exclaimed.

''Um.. I'll see you at scool tomorrow, Alvin.''

She then quickly planted a kiss on his lips and she ran inside. Alvin stood there dumbfounded.

After regaining his senses, he went to his car and drove home.

*In the Miller's house*

Brittany had her back to the door leaning against it.

''How did it go?'' asked Jeanette.

''He is a really good kisser!''

''OMG... you kissed him!''

''It was amazing!"

*In the Seville's house*

''Man, she is a good kisser!'' Alvin said while running to his room. When he got there, he layed down on his bed.

''How did it go?'' asked Simon.

''What... oh, it went ok.''

''Oh... well, good night.''

''Night.'' All Alvin could think of that night was kissing Brittany.

**Only one word.**

**Review!**


	4. School

**I've said it 3 times and I'll say it again. I do not own AATC or BATC.**

**Chapter 4**

***Seville's House***

''Alvin, wake up and get ready for school.'' said Dave as he slightly nudged Alvin's shoulder.

''Five more minutes!'' Alvin begged not wanting to get out of his cumfy bed.

''No Alvin! Get up now or I'll put frozen marbles in your bed!'' Dave didnt want to go through this again. Every morning was the same way. Alvin didn't get up intil the last minute and then had to rush to change.

Not sure if Dave was lying, Alvin eyed Dave. But when Dave started to leave and go to the kitchen, Alvin yelled, ''Ok, ok.I'm up. Happy now?''

***Miller's House***

''Brittany dear, get up. You gotta get ready for school.''

''Ok Mrs. Miller.'' Brittany said as she got out of her bed.

She changed into her normal clothes and went downstairs.

''Mornin' Britt!'' said Jeanette and Eleanore.

''Morning.'' she replied back groggily. She was not a morning person.

***At School***

''Hey Britt.'' Alvin said as he shut his locker door.

''Hi Alvin.'' Brittany said as she shut her locker door.

''I had a good time last night.'' Alvin said after a moment of silence.

''Yeah... I did, too.'' said Brittany blushing lightly.

''Brittant?''

''Yes, Alvin?''

''Uh, um.''

Alvin couldn't find the right words to say so he pulled Brittany into a tight embrace and kissed her gently on the lips. They pulled away after some one cleared their throat.

''No PDA (Public Displays of Affection) in school Mr. Seville and Ms. Miller.'' said Mr. Talbot.

''Yes sir!'' They both said blushing furiously.

After Mr. Talbot walked away, Brittany kissed Alvin on the lips.

''Walk me to class?'' asked Brittany.

''Uh, oh.. sure.. yeah, ok.'' said Alvin.

Then Alvin and Brittany walked hand-in-hand to their classes.

''So, I'm guessing they are finally a couple.'' said Jeanette after seeing the entire scene.

''I guess so.'' replied Simon.

''Yeah, I guess. said Theodore.

''So..... what now?'' asked Eleanore.

Then the bell rang.

''Does that answer your question?'' asked Simon.

''Ha ha ha, very funny Seville. Gosh, your turnunig into Alvin!''

**What do you think of the changes I made in the story.**

**Let me know... in reviews.**


End file.
